Ayaka Tateyama/Relationships
Relationships *'Kenjirou Tateyama': Kenjirou and Ayaka met in university and were in the same class. At first she rejected him, saying she would not be interested in a man 'who is not grown'. After that, he began to work hard and finally married Ayaka. With time, they had a daughter named Ayano. When she died, he became more and more obsessed with his research about the legend of the medusa and the Kagerou Daze. Kenjirou collaborated with the Snake of Clearing Eyes in a drastic effort to resurrect Ayaka, which involved bring all the snakes into the real world and the inevitable deaths of their hosts - including the three fostered children, Kido, Seto and Kano. At the end of the anime, Kenjirou and Ayaka are seen reunited, although both remain deceased. *'Ayano Tateyama': Her beloved daughter. Ayano most likely wears Ayaka's red clips in remembrance of her mother. As a child, Ayano was shown with Ayaka reading stories. *'Hiyori Asahina': Ayaka's little sister. Although they were sisters, they never came to meet each other, due to Ayaka leaving home before Hiyori was born. She never knew her little sister existed. Hiyori also stated, in the novels, that she never met Ayaka. *'Kido Tsubomi': One of the foster children. Ayaka may have initially fostered the orphans in order to discover more about their eye abilities and Azami (and even the children themselves noted this, in the Manga timeline) but over time she came to care for them as if they were like her own. In her research, Ayaka talked of what the children had told her from their vague memories of the Kagerou Daze, and that she wished to save them from their eye abilities. *'Kano Shuuya': One of the foster children. Ayaka may have initially fostered the orphans in order to discover more about their eye abilities and Azami, but over time she came to care for them as if they were her own. In her research, Ayaka talked of what the children had told her from their vague memories of the Kagerou Daze, and that she wished to save them from their eye abilities. *'Seto Kousuke': One of the foster children. Ayaka may have initially fostered the orphans in order to discover more about their eye abilities and Azami, but over time she came to care for them as if they were her own. In her research, Ayaka talked of what the children had told her from their vague memories of the Kagerou Daze, and that she wished to save them from their eye abilities. *'Azami': Although it is unknown if they ever met in person, Ayaka has been fascinated with the "Little Monster" and her story since childhood. Originating from a children's book, Ayaka began to collect more data on Azami's backgrounds as to uncover the truth about her and her snakes, which lead her to the eye abilities of the fostered children and a theory of the Kagerou Daze. Unfortunately, Ayaka died in an accident before she could complete her research. References }} Category:All pages Category:Character Relationships Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages